


Добро пожаловать в Багдад

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клянусь, я иногда жалею, что я не гей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать в Багдад

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846514.htm?oam#more4) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** немножко нецензурной лексики, пост-День В

✖ ✖ ✖

— Доброе утро.

Эггзи дёрнулся было в сторону от ножа, прижавшегося к горлу, но Чарли почти нежно привлёк его к себе обратно и дохнул на ухо — обжигающе и невыносимо блядски.

— Это уже превращается в нашу личную фишку, — пробурчал Эггзи. — Мне кажется, ты испытываешь от этого какое-то извращённое удовольствие.

— Какого хуя ты здесь забыл? — Чарли убрал свой нож, и Эггзи облегчённо выдохнул, потирая своё горло. — Я тебя не ждал.

— Мерлин решил, что со здешним пиздецом, — Эггзи взглянул в сторону площади, — тебе явно потребуется помощь. Как ты вообще увидел меня на этой крыше?

— Я не увидел, — неохотно признался Чарли. — Это самый удобный наблюдательный пункт в городе, сам отсюда смотрю в небо. Вдруг на нас ёбнет атомная бомба.

— Не ёбнет, — Эггзи потянулся и выдохнул, подставляя лицо тёплому заходящему солнцу.

— Не ёбнет, — согласился Чарли, — потому что я тут и второй месяц копаюсь в дерьме. Скажи прямо, у Мерлина просто закончилось терпение.

— У Мерлина? — Эггзи поднял брови.

Чарли раздражённо выдохнул.

— Ладно, закрыли тему. Как тебе мой новый нож?

Эггзи снова потёр горло.

— Не столовое серебро. В какой-то момент я подумал, что ты всё-таки не удержишь руку и вскроешь мне горло.

— Я охуенно обращаюсь с ножами, ты забыл?

— Нет, — Эггзи улыбнулся. — И я тебе доверяю, пусть твои привычки меня и бесят. Что за штаны?

— Что?

— Штаны, — Эггзи повёл рукой в воздухе. — Красные. Ещё более блядские, чем обычно. Повернись?

— А не пошёл бы ты нахуй? 

Чарли, ты же знаешь, что нельзя говорить такие вещи так самодовольно?

— Не хочу знать, чем ты тут занимаешься, — честно сказал Эггзи.

Чарли сдул кудряшку со лба.

— Не хочешь, — подтвердил он. — Потом как-нибудь расскажу, — и всё-таки повернулся вокруг, позволяя себя рассмотреть. Эггзи присвистнул.

— Клянусь, я иногда жалею, что я не гей.

— Хочешь, как-нибудь займёмся сексом, чтобы узнать наверняка? — небрежно предложил Чарли.

Эггзи снова залип на его заднице.

— Нет, спа… блядь, я не могу дать однозначный отказ, пока ты стоишь задницей ко мне.

— Искушаю? — Чарли усмехнулся и повернулся обратно. — Ты не смотришь на меня так усердно, что сейчас кепка слетит. Догадайся, какое у меня прикрытие.

— Шлюха? — наугад предположил Эггзи, но тут же покачал головой. — Нет, слишком мелко для тебя. Хозяин борделя?

— Ненавижу тебя, — удовлетворённо сказал Чарли. — Почти, ты был близок. На их языке это называется по-другому.

— И что, предложишь мне место одной из своих девочек? — Эггзи подавил смешок. — Экзотика, всё такое.

— Разберёмся, — Чарли протянул ему руку, и Эггзи с удовольствием её пожал. — Добро пожаловать в Багдад.


End file.
